Finn the Human
Finn (also known as Finn the Human (Boy) is an adventurer and hero in the future Land of Ooo. Background Finn appears to have been abandoned in a woodland during infancy. He reveals that he made "boom boom" (a reference to scat) on a large leaf, fell on it, and lay there crying until Joshua and Margaret (Jake's parents) rescued him from the wilderness to raise him alongside Jake, who becomes like a brother to him (as such, Jermaine is also Finn's adoptive brother). Baby Finn would sing his Baby Finn Song in the bathroom of Joshua and Margaret's house. When Finn is asked about his parents, he says Jake told him that he came from a cabbage, in jest. Finn states that he knows nothing of his human parents or any other humans. Status as the Last Human Finn may be the last true human in the Land of Ooo, or possibly the world. Lady Rainicorn's mom says she thought humans were extinct. This lends new significance to his title "Finn the Human," as his humanity may be unique in Ooo. Up until meeting Susan Strong, Finn believed he had never met another human. Finn becomes morose and "soul-searchy" when he thinks about it. Even though the other members of Susan's tribe of Hyoomens were revealed to be mutants, Susan's identity as a human or mutant is left ambiguous. Other "hu-man" characters (such as Penny or the Old Man Henchman) have been confirmed to be mutants or humanoids. Note that Fionna (the female version of Finn) is also a human. However, it is currently unknown as of yet whether the gender-reversed characters exist in the same universe, period of time, or reality, but anything is possible. Appearance and Equipment Finn's magical hair:Main article: Finn's hat Finn is a 13-year-old human. He has very thin, noodly limbs and wears a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top, which he has proclaimed to be "awesome." His hat covers his entire head, except for his face. He also wears a light-blue T-shirt, denim shorts, a green backpack, rolled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes. When he's in the Ice Kingdom, he occasionally wears a yellow sweater. He has several missing teeth because "he bites trees and rocks and stuff," according to Pendleton Ward. He has also eaten a broom. Finn has blonde hair which can be seen when Finn removes his hat, and long, golden locks of hair flows out. His hair has a glowing sheen and extends his body length, until he cut it off and gave it to the Tree Witch. His hair subsequently began to regrow. He wears white briefs. :Main article: Finn's swords : :Finn's sword''Although Finn has wielded all number of weapons, he originally favored a gold sword. Finn uses a new sword with a pink/silver blade and a red, twisted "root" handle. (Finn's original sword was destroyed by a black hole.) Personality and Character Traits Though at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous hero. He has a very strong sense of responsibility and gets upset when he is unable to help others. He is almost physically incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things. Even though he acts like a normal boy, Finn acts like a gentleman when it comes to ladies. Finn is shown to be a fearless thrill-seeker and enjoys putting himself in the midst of danger simply because he enjoys a challenge. However, Finn has an unexplained phobia of the ocean, or thalassophobia,, despite the fact that he can effortlessly come into contact with any other body of water. While he portrays himself as a rough and tough hero, Finn has a tender side capable of love and compassion, as shown by his boyhood crush on Princess Bubblegum and his brotherly relationship with Jake. However, Finn seems to hate romance movies and kissing because he actually vomits during kissing scenes in a movie. His aspirations to be a great hero make Finn somewhat of a moral sheriff to the Land of Ooo, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent creature in his strange world. Finn gets a lot of conflicting emotions when it's unclear whether something is good or evil, exemplified by his dealings with Marceline. Physical Finn is proficient in several forms of combat, including hand-to-hand combat, magic, and swordsmanship. He can jump very high and is exceptionally strong and agile for a boy of his age. Despite his age and appearance, Finn seems to be quite strong and athletic; he can be seen wrestling full-grown Marauders, the large grass ogre Donny, and a general variety of monsters and creatures several times his size. He also can make his arms and legs bend in inhuman ways, as during the Science Dance and when he uses "spaghetti limbs" (waving his arms and legs, which Jake can also do). Creative Besides combat, Finn has displayed many other impressive abilities in handicraft. He has some origami skills. Finn is also somewhat gifted at constructing simple machines, such as the catapult. Finn writes and draws with his left hand and occasionally with both hands at the same time. He additionally handles his sword with his right hand, suggesting he may be ambidextrous, able to use both hands with equal skill. Musical Finn enjoys singing; after swallowing a tiny computer, he gained the ability to auto-tune his voice on command, although he can sing without auto-tune as well. Apparently, Finn can also play the flute, he once played a short lick before javelin-throwing it at Ice King. Unfortunately, the flute unraveled before it could hit him, and Finn has not played the flute ever since. Miscellaneous Finn is very good at playing a video game called Adventure Masters, which he and Jake play on Beemo from time to time. He can also spit very long distances. One of the Dungeon trials that Jake says Finn would have breezed through is a spitting competition against a goblin-like creature. Temporary Finn and Jake gained magical abilities, but they have never used those abilities since all of the magic Finn and Jake gained was contained in their robes, which were destroyed. Likewise, Finn and Jake gain ice-ninja skills, but it's unlikely they will use them again because they didn't have enough time to commit the incantations and hand positions to memory. Relationships Being a hero, Finn has become quite popular in the Land of Ooo, starting many friendly relationships. Jake As both housemates, and best friends, Finn and Jake share a very deep and strong bond. Having been raised together by Jake's parents, the duo have a relationship similar to that of siblings, with Jake acting as Finn's older brother. Though they have an unconditional love for each other, Finn can get frustrated with Jake because of his laziness and lack of motivation. As a more laid-back character, Jake often tries to relax Finn's fiery personality in the face of a struggle, advising him not to worry in most situations. Though he sometimes leads Finn down the wrong path, Jake genuinely means well for his companion and is usually an encouraging and protecting figure in Finn's life. Finn and Jake have saved each other's lives on several different occasions, and often adventure throughout the Land of Ooo together. Lady Rainicorn Lady Rainicorn, Jake, and Finn Finn became friends with Lady Rainicorn after Jake wanted to hang out with both of them at once. At first Jake regretted introducing the two, but in the end he was glad it happened. Finn and Lady Rainicorn still share a close bond, despite the fact that Finn can't understand Lady Rainicorn's fluent Korean. Princess Bubblegum Finn has a rather obvious crush, which he denies, on Princess Bubblegum, whom he occasionally calls "Peebles" out of affection. He is known to interact with her more than any of the numerous other princesses of Ooo, and will jump at the chance to do anything for her. Finn becomes very protective and jealous when someone else comes between them, once seeking to one-up Ricardio (obnoxiously performing the Science Dance as a desperate ploy to attract Princess Bubblegum's attention) and expose him as a villain. Though the princess is seemingly oblivious to Finn's affection, she often calls on him for any royal need. Princess Bubblegum kisses Finn on the cheek, and he faints a moment after the kiss. Finn always eagerly hopes to win the princess over with his heroic deeds. Finn and Princess Bubblegum share a staunch sense of morality and often work together to bring justice and balance to the Land of Ooo. Taking several dangerous and tomboyish cues from Marceline, Finn tries to set up a movie date with PB, who banishes Finn from the Candy Kingdom until he stops "acting like a psycho." When Finn and Jake are chasing the Lich King, the Ice King persistently nags them to give him their blessing to marry PB. When the Ice King says "it's not like you want to marry her," Finn blushes and angrily throws a rock at him, implying that he does want to marry PB. Earlier, before embarking on their pursuit of the Lich King, Princess Bubblegum gives Finn a pink, heart sweater that she knitted for him. This sweater would later protect Finn against the Lich using the "power of liking someone a lot," as Finn put it. (He later refers to the sweater as his "like-like sweater.") Finn outwardly confesses to the princess that he "likes her a lot", although it is unknown whether she actually heard him, as she was still possessed by the Lich at the time. Princess Bubblegum, whose incomplete reconstruction (resulting from the candy surgeons' inability to completely recover all the pieces of her bubblegum body) caused her to revert to her 13-year-old self, hugs Finn after her recovery and calls him "Hero." They share a kiss. However, his grip on the princess' heart loosens after her re-ageing and she can only remember the hug (though she was joking). Finn feels beaten afterwards, but a pep-talk from Jake brought his spirits back up. Finn got a kiss from Princess Bubblegum again after winning the wizard battle where she kisses him and then slaps him for cheating. Marceline : Though an enemy at first, Finn quickly befriends Marceline the Vampire Queen, as he learns that her seemingly evil ways are just playful teasing. A rowdy and adventurous character, Marceline and Finn share the same vigor and thirst for danger. As previously stated, Marceline loves to mess with Finn's head. Despite Jake's fear of Marceline (and of all vampires), Finn enjoys spending time with her so that they can be "awesome together." Finn asks her to go to "Couples-Only Movie Night," but only as a friend. Being (mutually) disgusted to the point of vomiting by the idea of kissing, Marceline has no interest in dating Finn. Ice King Finn Beating the tar out of Ice King. Notice Jake playing his viola.Added by BreshvicAs the story's recurring antagonist, Ice King and Finn are frequently at odds. Finn is prone to impatience and quick aggression around him but can show him sympathy. However, Finn's aggression never outweighs his compassion, honor, and respect for life, as evidenced when he refused the opportunity to slay Ice King as Billy had slain the Fire Count. Similarly, Finn, albeit grudgingly, trusted and united with Ice King against their common enemy of the Lich-possessed Princess Bubblegum. Further contributing to their differences, Ice King competes with Finn for Princess Bubblegum. This mutual attraction for PB can be clearly seen, where Ice King continually pesters Finn for consent to wed PB. Upon Ice King's saying, "it's not like ''you wanna marry her," Finn blushes and hurls a rock at Ice King. Ice King, however, loses interest in PB after her second revival, which reduces her age to 13. Quotes See Finn/Quotes﻿ Trivia :*Finn technically is still the King of the Goblins; the goblins believe his scapegoat, Whisper Dan, to be he. :*Finn is revealed to be thalassophobic, which is a fear of oceans or seas. Finn has no problem swimming because his fear is specific to the ocean, not small bodies of fresh water. :*Finn is probably going through puberty (his voice cracks when he screams). Finn's voice is slight deeper at 13 than it was at age 12. :*Finn can sing in "autotune," (he sings Baby and The Hero Boy Named Finn). Finn reveals to Jake that he obtained the ability to sing in autotune by swallowing a small computer. However, Finn can also sing without autotuned effects, as he demonstrates in numerous other songs, such as the Goblin Song, the Stuff Song, and the Susan Strong Song. :*One of Finn's catch-phrases is being "all about" something. Finn says he is "frickin' all about sugar". Yet, he also explains that he is even more "all about feeding hobos" and "I'm all about stupid!" :*Finn has a female counterpart, Fionna. :*Finn is very tolerant of pain; although in he cries slightly when Jake pinches him and may have later "cried silently into his pillow for thirty minutes." :*Finn and Jake frequently use math terms for catch-phrases (e.g. mathematical!, rhombus!, algebraic!). Because Finn is "terrible at math," it is possible that Finn does this to impress Princess Bubblegum, who is an avid scientist and mathematician. :*Finn's favorite color is baby blue "boy-style". :*When Finn is wearing his doctor suit, he has three Scientific Parasites in his pockets. :*Finn's backpack has been ripped four times. :*"Finn" is Irish for "blonde," which is fitting because Finn's hair is blonde. :*Finn has a picture of a sandollar posted on his bed headboard. :*Finn's favorite food is meatloaf. :*Finn´s Astral Beast are butterflies. :*Finn admits that he doesn't bathe, thus prompting him to drink the spicy potion that was supposed to enable the drinker the ability to sweat cleaning agents created by Princess Bubblegum. Gallery |} Category:Awesomes Category:Goodguys Category:Bad Asses Category:Kids